Role Reversal
by Larek
Summary: When Sonic finally defeats Dr. Eggman for what seems like ever, what will happen to him and his friends? Eggman's perspective, All characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.
1. The End?

This is my first Sonic fanfiction, and also my first fanfiction...I hope it's up to your standards, whoever you are. Just know that I did my best. Please Read and Review, and if you think the chapter's a bit too long: I just wanted to get all the major plot beginnings in the first chapter.

**All characters in the story belong to SEGA and Sonic Team, and I no way claim responsibility for their creation.**

* * *

It was a typical day in the frantic World of Sonic and Dr.. Robotnik"s rivalry, and today Robotnik has yet again thought up another weapon that he thinks will… 

"…. Finally defeat you once, and for ME! Mwhahahah!" the infamous mad scientist boomed, accompanied by some over-the-top hand movements, one of his many traits.

"You, defeat me? I highly doubt it, Eggman!" Shouted the 'Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog, the saviour of everyone from the insane tyranny of Dr. Robotnik, or Eggman as Sonic and his friends knew him.

"Really? Well…see my new weapon of ULTIMATE power!" Shouted Robotnik, as a huge clunking of gears and machinery rattled the base that they were fighting in, and from the floor came a huge machine that looked similar to a tanks" cannon, only Icy Blue and covered in lights and various other high-tech looking things…most likely to make it look better and of course, the Doctor sitting in the cockpit…Eggman was always a vain man.

"Do you ever learn, Eggman? Your inventions will never stop me, no matter how imposing they look…in fact, placing yourself in those big rust-buckets only makes you a bigger target for me!" Sonic, ever the happy-go-lucky one, taunted the Doctor, knowing full well that he would once again triumph over this new machine of his.

"Well…your speed might be your key thing to defeating me, but what will you do if you cannot run?" Robotnik said, following a few blasts of the turret, which Sonic swiftly dodged, leaving behind Ice Patches on the wall behind him.

"An Ice Cannon? Awww, come on Eggman, don't you have any imagination anymore?"

"Shut up, shut up, **SHUT UP!**" Dr.. Robotnik screamed as he fired a few more ice blasts, getting angry when his machine yet again didn't work in his plans to conquer Sonic.

"Time to go down again, Eggman!" Sonic dodged these blasts as well, and, as he had finished playing with him, zoomed towards the Ice Cannon to deal the first blow, which hit with incredible accuracy, cutting the Cannon in two.

"What? No! You won't get away with this, Sonic!" Eggman still tried to sound imposing, even as he knew full well he was going to have to fly out of another ruined base…at least, that's what he thought…."Hmm? Oh…. what's this….

Ice…coming…out…of…. the…. machine…oh…I'm freezing up…I"LL…GET...YOU…. SOOONNNN" and with that, he was frozen. He didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"Eggman? Uh? Okaaaayyy…" Sonic waved his hand in front of Eggman's frozen face, caught mid-shout "Heh…. looks like the Eggman is frozen! Well, he can stay like that…I'm certainly not boiling THIS Egg" Sonic grinned to himself, knowing full well that until Eggman defrosted, they wouldn't have to worry about his threats to society.

"Hehe…" The Hedgehog grinned and chuckled to himself quietly and his walking out of Eggman's base…leaving the Doctor's frozen body, like a statue, staring into nothingness…

**? Years later**

"IIIIIIICCCCCCCCC!" Dr.. Eggman finally finished his scream, after countless years of being at 0 degrees centigrade. Eggman looked around the room…four people, all-staring at him with a look of bemusement on their faces. "What? What'd I say? And where's Sonic? If you know, you'd better tell me!" Dr.. Eggman felt slightly foolish, and he knew they were hiding something from him

"Uhhh…. are you Dr.. Eggman?" one of them piped up, a Teenager; he looked about 17…he was wearing a strange jumpsuit…in fact; they were all wearing these Black jumpsuits.

"The name is Dr.. Robotnik! And unless you tell me what's going on, you will feel the wrath of me!" The scientist boomed for the first time in years.

"Well…. Dr. Egg…I mean Robotnik," Said another of the Jumpsuit-wearers…. this one a Woman, brown hair, she looked in her 30s "We need your help to defeat Sonic…"

"What? I don't believe I'm hearing you correctly…you want me to HELP you defeat Sonic?" Robotnik was puzzled. Didn't all the Humans hate and fear him?

"Well…yes, you see…you've been frozen for quite a while…. in that time, Sonic became quite the Power-Hungry Hedgehog, since he had nothing to do without you being here for him to thwart again…. and again…and again…."

"Yes yes, get on with it!" The Doctor said feeling slightly miffed.

"Well, Sonic has filled your position…but unlike you, he managed to take over the World…especially since he has the help of his friends, who also became warped thanks to being insanely bored because you weren't here…"

"Well well well…this is a turn up for the books, isn't it! Sonic being the tyrant now…. ah yes, I always knew I was the one he needed all along" Robotnik sounded very chuffed with himself, despite having done nothing "So…. how long have I been frozen?"

"30 Years" said the 17 Year old, blurting out again….

"**30 YEARS?**" Dr. Robotnik knew he was in for quite an adventure…

* * *

Well, there it is...the first chapter of 'Role Reversal' remember to Review it! Constructive Criticism acceptable, just give a good reason if you don't like it, so I can improve it based on what you say. 

**All the characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**


	2. Time to meet the Leader

This my first Sonic fanfiction, and also my first fanfiction...I hope it's up to your standards, whoever you are. Just know that I did my best. Please Read and Review.

**All characters in the story belong to SEGA and Sonic Team, and I no way claim responsibility for their creation.**

* * *

"**30 Years? **How have I been frozen for that long?" Dr Robotnik was very confused.

"Simple, has your brain been damaged by all that ice? It was your machine…its malfunction made ice keep pumping out of the cockpit and onto you." Answered the Brown-haired Woman.

"Hmph…. alright…but how did you stop the Ice and get me out of this endless cycle?" Robotnik asked, while climbing out of his old machine with joints that hadn't been used for 30 Years.

"With Blowtorches, how else?" The Woman held up a small, rusted blowtorch "We also managed to stop the machine with them by burning its insides"

"Blowtorches? But…. but…. you could've killed me!" Robotnik was almost scared of these four strange blowtorch-wielders.

"Well, it was a risk we were willing to take. Besides, did you want to stay there for the next 1000 years?" Said the Woman, matter-of-factly.

"Well…. I probably wouldn't…" The Doctor grumbled.

"Precisely. Anyway, enough talk, you must follow us to our secret base…our leader is very willing to see you." Stated the Woman.

"Wait….what? Where? Who?" Eggman was not used to being as out of control of the situation as this, no one ordered him around! "I'm going no where!"

"Sorry, no can do Doctor. Grab 'im!" Shouted the woman as they rushed forward to haul his weight above their heads. Together, the four people were surprisingly strong.

"Arrghh! Unhand me!" Eggman was being carried out of the entrance to his base…to find…desert? "What? Desert? What happened to my base?"

"Long story" Said another of the people, a Man with long blonde hair and big muscles "We'll leave that to our Leader, he knows what has happened more than any of us". The four carefully placed him in a large vehicle that looking a bit like an APC, only black to disguise itself against the dark night sky.

"Hmm…who is your leader anyway?" Asked an unnerved Dr Eggman, trying to think who would go up against a crazed, evil Sonic.

"I think it's best we leave that a secret…for now" Said the Brown-haired Woman, shutting the giant sliding door on the APC after getting in. She got into the Driver's seat and proceeded to drive to what Robotnik assumed to be the secret base she was talking about, though he couldn't see any sign of anything except endless desert, with the rusting remains of his base behind him.

"What, no chains, or handcuffs, or anything?" Robotnik asked.

"There's no where you can go now anyway, not for many miles. Go if you want, but it won't help you, or us" Said the 17-year old. Robotnik, suddenly feeling very tired, decided to go to sleep as best he could in the circumstances.

**4 Hours later**

"Wake up, Robotnik!" Shouted the Woman.

"Wha? Ugghhh…" Groaned Robotnik, as he woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"It's time to meet our leader" she said, "I'm sure you'll like him" a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Robotnik looked up, and saw a large base that looked like a mini-castle, only instead of Stone bricks and Cannons; it had Steel Walls and Laser Turrets.

"What? That looks so…. familiar…" Whispered Robotnik to himself as he pushed inside by two of the Jumpsuit-wearers. Inside the base, he passed all sorts of strange things, including what appeared to be a construction line that was making something that vaguely resembled the Eggpawns he used to make so long ago...only, they appeared to have…spikes?

"Here we are, our leader's room" The jumpsuit-wearer on the right said, after which they let go of the Doctor and tapped a few buttons on what appeared to be a keypad. "Go on in Doctor" he half-ordered.

"Right, time to meet this 'leader' they all talk about…" Robotnik muttered to himself, walking into the room with his head high. "Hmm…it's quite dark in here" He scratched his bald head, pondering why this room was completely dark, save the light coming in from the hallway he came in from. Then it shut with a bang that probably sounded a lot louder to Eggman than the guards outside "What? Open the door!" He span round quicker than anyone could've expected him to.

"Welcome back Doctor…" Said a familiar voice from the blackness "It's been too long" The voice had a slight metallic tone…

"What? Who was that?" Robotnik spun round again, upon which he saw two red lights in the darkness which he instantly recognised "M-M-etal Sonic?" he stuttered. The lights came on to reveal the Blue Metal Hedgehog…created all that time ago to defeat the real hedgehog that kept thwarting his plans…and leader of the resistance to Sonic's new evil reign.

* * *

There's the second chapter of 'Role Reversal', bet you didn't expect Metal Sonic to be the leader, eh? Anyway, remember to Review it! Constructive Criticism acceptable, just give a good reason if you don't like it, so I can improve this based on what you say.

**All the characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**


End file.
